


What is Love?

by RABNerd28



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, M/M, One More Day (fix it?), Two bros chilling on a rooftop, Unrequited Love, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABNerd28/pseuds/RABNerd28
Summary: Peter finds out something new from Mephisto, and Wade Wilson is the last person he wants to talk to about it. Doesn't help when Wade gets off topic and starts to bring up some unresolved problems from his life.
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson (Mentioned), Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	What is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically me venting through Deadpool how much I miss Cablepool. Any time Wade roasts me, it's true.

Peter sat on the roof, looking over the city. What he had learned from Mephisto...he was gonna throw up. Just everything that had happened. He hated it so much. He didn’t even know if he could talk to Mary Jane. She probably had a life now, one that had nothing to do with him or Spider-Man. He didn’t know what to do.

“Hey there baby boy!” Peter suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Only one person ever called him Baby boy. Wade Wilson. “How are you?”

“What do you want Wade?” Peter replied. He wasn’t really in the mood for dealing with the merc today. He actually wasn’t in the mood to deal with anyone.

“Oooo. Someone is testy today.” Wade flopped down at the edge of the roof next to Peter. “Ow. This roof is hard. You couldn’t pick a softer spot to mope baby?”

“What do you want?”

“Well, I’ve been in enough fan fiction to know where this is going.” Deadpool then looked to the sky above him. “Wait, what do you mean, ‘and’? This isn’t a sex one! And it’s G!”

“Are you just going to yell nonsense or are you going to leave?”

“Neither. I am going to sit here and annoy you.”

“Well at least you’re self aware.” Peter stared out for another minute, before looking his side and seeing Wade staring at him. His hand holding his face and resting them on his knees. Peter assumed he was trying to look like a begging puppy dog, but it wasn’t working for a variety of obvious reasons. “Leave, Wade. I’m not in the mood to talk.”

“That’s cool, I’ll just talk.”

“That’s not what I meant Wade.”

“Fine, I won’t talk. I’ll just sit here and wait while you sit on top of a building all sad. It hurts to watch you small adorable baby.” Peter let out a sigh, knowing full well that Wade was not going to leave until he talked.

“Do you ever find out something that changes your whole world?”

“Yeah. About two years ago I found out that I’m in some twenty year olds G rated fan fiction. She wrote nothing but Critical Role fic for over a year, and before that wrote Voltron. VOLTRON. She didn’t even bother finishing till two years after she started.”

“I’m serious.”

“So am I. Can’t even make it T.” Wade grumbled as he crossed his arms for a moment before turning his attention back to Peter. “Is this about Quesada’s dumbest decision?”

“I found out that...I was married. And I didn’t even remember it.”

“How drunk were you when it happened?”

“I wasn’t drunk, you dumbass. I did something, and then it never happened. But now I have all the memories of it.”

“That’s rough buddy.”

“...Are you quoting Avatar at me? At a time like this?”

“Yes, but I also have no idea what to say for something like that. I mean I’ve done a lot of dumb things, but I’ve never changed reality...I think.”

“I don’t know what to do. I suddenly have all these memories, and all these feelings.”

“Yup, feelings are the worst.”

“And she probably doesn’t remember anything, so I can’t even go and talk to her about it.”

“Unrequited love. The saddest thing out there.”

“I want to go find her, just tell her everything. Try and get some kind of answer, but it’s so complicated. Have you ever been in love with someone and know that they didn’t love you back?”

“You know I have baby boy.”

“I don’t count.”

“What! You matter to this world baby boy!”

“Shut up. I mean actually in love.”

“I’m insulted that you don’t count yourself. You’re a catch.”

“Wade. Answer the question.”

Wade was silent for a second, just staring out, before letting out a deep sigh.

“Yeah.”

“How’d you get over them?”

“He died.”

“Oh.” Peter hadn’t been expecting that. He assumed it was another messy divorce or something. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. He came back to life. But then he died again. But then he came back. He’s dead right now, but they’ll bring him back. He’s gotten more popular since Josh Brolin started playing him.”

“That’s the business.”

“Yeah. No one stays dead anymore. Doesn’t work anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“The dying made it worse. You just sit there, thinking about how things could have been different. Maybe you could have said something. It wouldn’t have made a difference in the end, but ya know. At least it’s not eating you alive.”

“Wade…”

“Literally. No difference at all. The stupid island would have still gotten blown up. He’d still pick Domino, who’s just completely perfect for him. Not really though. They make no sense. I did so much for him and he never even considered me. I know I meant something to him but he always acted like I didn’t. Then when he gets back, it’s like it’s nothing. Like he didn’t abandon people, like he’s not going to do it again to go into the future. He’ll put the world before anyone, including himself.

“Stupid him and his sexy metal arm and his overly righteous self, that believes too much in humanity. Probably being the straightest straight to ever straight. Because he was made by Leifeld in the 90s!”

“Okay, Wade.”

“I mean seriously. And the next time I see him, he’s all ‘I have to go into the future, and I won’t be gone forever’ bullshit, but then I don’t even see him after that. I have to wait till some dumb time travel logic makes him come see me. And we haven’t seen each other since, and now I gotta wait for him to come back from the dead! He’s never even met Ellie Spidey!” Wade was now grabbing onto the front of Peter’s costume, pulling them face to face. “Why would I never introduce him to my daughter? Have I ever even met Hope? Do you want to know why these things never happened Baby boy?”

“Um, bad timing? Time travel?”

“Because Marvel wants the world to forget that we could have been a thing. Because they know that you and I sell. Ignoring all the work that Niceza put into our relationship, over twelve years ago our run ended. Ironically the same year Destiel started. Is that why Spidey? Is it because there can only be one mega “should be together couple that producers fear” in the world? No wait, Steve and Tony should have been banging this whole time, so that’s not it.”

“Wade, this is extremely off topic.”

“Destiel was canon in the worst way possible baby boy. What else are we supposed to talk about?”

“I don’t know. The reason I’m brooding on a roof?”

“Oh right.” Wade let go of the front of Peter’s suit and was now facing forward towards the rest of the city. “I think you should call her, play it cool, and if you figure that there’s something that says she remembers things, figure it out from there.”

“That’s not awful advice.”

“Thank you. I’ve been known to give good advice when competent people write me.”

“Is that happening right now?”

“Depends on the reader.”

“Okay then. Can I offer you some advice?”

“I already went through the Destiel tag on AO3. Nothing is satisfying me.”

“Not about that. Call him.”

“That’s not how our relationship works.”

“How does it work?”

“He and I just end up in the same place at the most awkward of times. That’s how we ended up literally stuck together for so long. Never even got his number, and for all I know, he’s time traveling.”

“That sounds complicated.”

“It is. Besides, I’m not in love with him anymore?”

“You’re lying.”

“Oh, one hundred percent. But if I say it enough, I might start to believe it.”

“How long have you been saying it?”

“Longer than Dean’s been saying the same thing about Cas.”

“I’ll take it, that means a long time?”

“Since at least season 8.”

“You have to stop speaking in pop culture to me.”

“Says the guy who also speaks in pop culture.”

“Touche.”

“Well,” Wade stood up and stretched his arms above his head. “I gotta go. This fic is done and I have to go pick up Ellie from a friend's house. Good luck with your girl problems.”

“Thanks. Good luck with your guy problems.”

“Oh sweet Spidey, the difference between you and me is that the masses want you to deal with yours, while the masses want me to ignore it.” Wade then stepped off the room. “Bye bye Spider-Man!”

Peter didn’t bother looking down as he heard Wade crash into some garbage cans. Maybe he shouldn’t go with Wade’s advice. Or at least tweak it.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally started writing this in December of 2018, so that roast about me finishing this two years later is real.


End file.
